SURVIVAL GAME
by B Skypiea
Summary: CHAP 3!/Sejak Sasuke masuk ke kehidupanku, hidupku penuh dengan darah, pembunuhan, dan kematian. Nyawaku diincar, namun pemuda asing itu bersedia melindungiku./"Kau terjebak dalam permainan bertahan hidup. Prinsip di sini adalah, membunuh atau dibunuh."/AU/Warning inside/Sakura POV/M for Gore.
1. Trapped on Survival Game

Kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja. Rutinitas keseharianku pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan aktris lain. Bangun tidur, syuting, menghadiri _talkshow, meet and greet_ dengan penggemar, tidur. Selalu begitu dan begitu seterusnya. Namun kehidupanku berubah sejak sebuah gelang misterius tiba-tiba melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Awalnya aku biasa saja, mengingat gelang tersebut cukup cantik dengan _pink sapphire_ yang menghiasinya. Walaupun cukup berat untuk ukuran sebuah gelang, aku masih membiarkan gelang itu melingkari tanganku. Pernah kucoba untuk melepaskannya, namun gelang itu malah melekat semakin kuat. Semakin kutarik, semakin kencang gelang itu mengikat tanganku. Bahkan darahku pernah berhenti karena gelang misterius itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku baru merasakan kejanggalan. Banyak orang asing yang mencoba membunuhku. Bahkan tidak jarang aku melihat warga di kotaku membawa senjata tajam kemana-mana. Kapak, pisau daging, pacul, pistol, atau _katana _selalu terlihat berseliweran di tangan orang berwajah seram.

Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**Survival Game**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by B Skypiea**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Yandere Character, Gore, Violent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 1: Trapped on Survival Game**

* * *

"_ACTION!"_

_._

_._

Aku menatap matanya. Mata beriris _hazel_ yang selalu menatapku penuh kelembutan itu kini menatapku penuh kebencian. Tangannya yang selalu membelaiku lembut kini tengah mengacungkan pistol ke arahku. Sungguh, mataku memanas saat melihat bibirnya mengulas seringai kebencian.

"Kau telah membohongiku, Cherry. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Aku mundur selangkah saat mendengar suaranya yang berucap keras. "K-kau salah paham, Akashi. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melukaimu. Sekalipun tidak pernah!" aku mengelak.

"OMONG KOSONG! Lalu apa yang kau genggam itu? Sebuah permen? Itu belati yang hendak kau tusukkan padaku!"

Aku memejamkan mata. Membiarkan air mata yang sedari tadi kutahan jatuh bebas. Yang kugenggam sekarang memang belati. Belati yang dengan lancangnya kuarahkan pada jantungnya.

"Air matamu palsu, Cherry. Aku muak melihat semua kepura-puraanmu." Suaranya kembali terdengar. Pemuda yang kupanggil Akashi itu masih setia mengacungkan mulut pistol padaku.

"Dengar, Akashi. Aku membawa belati ini untuk mengupas apel yang kauletakkan di atas nakas," ucapku seraya menunjuk meja nakas di sudut kamar. "Kau datang tiba-tiba, aku tersandung dan belatiku hampir menusukmu."

Akashi tertawa sinis. "Aku tahu kau bohong, Cherry. Putri bangsawan pongah sepertimu tidak mungkin setuju dengan mudah untuk bertunangan denganku. Aku tahu tabiatmu."

"Tahu apa kau tentangku? Bahkan kau jauh lebih pongah dariku," ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku. "Bahkan kau meremehkan pernyataan cinta seorang perempuan!" aku berteriak.

_**DOR!**_

Teriakanku dibalas dengan tembakan pistol yang diarahkan Akashi ke atas. Aku menengadah dan menemukan langit kamar Akashi berlubang.

"Pernyataan cintamu itu palsu! Dasar munafik!" Akashi balas berteriak.

Air mataku berhenti mengalir. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati pemuda yang kembali menodongku dengan pistolnya.

"Akashi.." aku memanggil. Aku semakin mendekatinya. Ia terdiam, tidak merespon. Tapi aku tahu matanya masih setia mengawasiku. "Kau benar," lanjutku. Belati yang kugenggam menampik pistolnya secara kasar hingga terpental. Mata _hazel_-nya terbelalak kaget.

Akashi menatapku penuh waspada. Yang kulakukan untuk membalas tatapannya hanya tersenyum. Aku memegang bahu kanannya dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Kudekatkan wajahku dengannya hingga tidak ada jarak di antara kami. Kukecup sekilas bibirnya dan membisikinya dengan suara rendah.

"Aku pongah. Aku munafik. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Kurasakan punggung Akashi menegang. "Aa.. tidak. Lebih tepatnya mencintai hartamu."

_**JLEB!**_

Bertepatan dengan itu, belati yang kugenggam dengan tangan kanan kutusukkan tepat dijantungnya. Mata Akashi terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, kujatuhkan tubuh Akashi menghantam lantai dengan keras. Kuinjak punggungnya dan kembali membisikinya. "Aku tidak berniat melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin membunuhmu, Akashi."

.

.

"_CUT!"_

Aku mencabut belati yang pura-pura kutusukkan pada seorang pemuda. Kulihat pemuda yang tadi kutusuk kini berdiri sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya. Wajahnya yang meringis kesakitan membuatku menghampirinya dan ikut mengusap punggungnya.

"Sasori, apakah sakit? Maaf jika aku menginjakmu terlalu keras," tuturku penuh rasa bersalah.

Sasori yang baru saja memerankan sosok Akashi tersenyum padaku. "Aku tidak apa, Sakura. Hanya saja _high heels_ yang kaukenakan tidak bersahabat dengan punggungku."

Aku meringis menatap alas kakiku. Mungkin _high heels_ 10 senti yang kugunakan sedikit menusuknya.

"Maaf."

Sasori menegakkan punggungnya dan mengelus pucuk kepalaku perlahan. Ia mengangguk singkat, lalu mengajakku mendekati sang sutradara.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Sasori.

Sutradara yang kuketahui namanya Asuma itu mengangguk pelan. Ia masih mengamati layar monitor dan berbincang sekilas pada _cameraman_ sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

"Lumayan memuaskan. Tapi tusukkan yang dilakukan Sakura belum mendebarkan. Masih harus diulang lagi. Alurnya juga terlalu cepat," tanggap Asuma.

Aku menghela napas. Memangnya siapa suruh membuat naskah dengan alur yang terlalu cepat? Dan jujur saja, aku sudah mengulang adegan itu sebanyak tiga kali. Apa sutradara itu tidak tahu bagaimana lelahnya aku?

"Jujur saja, aku bingung dengan alur cerita ini. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak bisa berakting dengan maksimal," tuturku.

Asuma menyalakan rokoknya lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya sebelum membalas perkataanku. "Ini cerita tentang seorang putri bangsawan bernama Cherry yang gila harta. Dia ditunangkan dengan Akashi, seorang pemuda kaya raya. Akashi sangat mencintai Cherry namun Cherry hanya memanfaatkannya."

Aku menyela, "Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Tertulis jelas pada sinopsis film ini."

"Sabar dulu!" Asuma terkekeh sekilas. "Akashi tidak sadar bila dia dimanfaatkan. Sampai suatu hari dia curiga pada Cherry karena Cherry berniat membunuhnya. Cherry melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan harta Akashi."

"Seperti opera sabun," celetuk Sasori. Aku terkikik geli sedangkan Asuma mendelik.

"Yaah.. Pokoknya intinya begitu. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah mengulang adegan itu." Asuma mengakhiri perkatannya dengan hembusan rokok dan kembali memerintah. Haah.. hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

* * *

Aku merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidur sesampainya di rumah. Syuting hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Asuma menyebalkan itu terus menyuruhku mengulangi adegan yang sama. Kulirik jam dinding yang tertempel di kamarku. Pukul sebelas malam. Meregangkan otot sebentar, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhku. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku membuat secangkir kopi untuk kuseduh di balkon kamar.

"Banyak bintang," gumamku sambil menatap langit. Aku menyeduh kopi sebentar lalu mengambil ponselku untuk menjawab panggilan masuk.

_**Sasori is calling..**_

"Halo."

"_H-halo Sakura. Apa aku mengganggu malammu?"_

"Tentu tidak." Aku tersenyum sambil menatap langit. "Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"_Emh.. aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu."_

Aku terkesiap. "Apa punggungmu masih sakit dan kau ingin menuntutku?" tanyaku cemas.

Aku mendengar Sasori terkekeh di ujung sana. _"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu apalagi menuntutmu. Tapi, apakah aku bisa menuntutmu karena kau membuatku menyayangimu?"_

Memutar mata bosan, aku menjawabnya malas. "Jangan menggodaku, Sasori. Tidak akan berhasil."

"_Aku tidak menggodamu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai seorang adik."_

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Kuseduh lagi kopiku yang hampir habis. Kutatap langit malam dengan sendu. Jujur saja, aku juga menyayangi Sasori. Tapi aku tidak yakin sayang yang kurasakan adalah sayang seorang adik pada kakaknya.

"Sebagai... adik?" ulangku. "Tidak lebih dari itu?"

Diam sesaat sampai suara Sasori kembali terdengar. _"Iya."_

Aku menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku. Aku menarik napas berat. Selalu begini. Selalu menyakitkan saat aku mendengar pengakuan Sasori yang satu itu. Hatiku berdenyut nyeri dengan mata yang terasa panas.

"_Sakura? Kau masih di sana?—Hei! Apa kau menangis?"_

_**Klik!**_

Kumatikan sambungan itu. Kulempar ponselku ke ranjang. Kutatap langit malam dengan raut sendu.

"Padahal aku mencintainya," lirihku.

_**Sreek.. Sreek..**_

Aku kembali terkesiap. Suara semak-semak di dekat balkon membuatku penasaran. Aku yakin tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Bahkan gesekan semak itu terkesan janggal. Aku memicingkan mata sekilas. Memastikan apakah ada _paparazzi_ atau _stalker_ yang mengamatiku. Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhku. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu balkon. Kututup rapat-rapat semua tirai di kamarku dan bergegas tidur. Ada yang aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Hanya satu yang kutahu, aku diamati.

* * *

Aku menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Hari ini aku tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun di pagi hari, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai. Dengan langkah yang terseret, aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

Hari ini rumahku terasa sepi. Para _maid_ yang kupekerjakan tidak tampak berseliweran di sini. Kulirik meja makan dan tidak menemukan satu pun makanan di sana. Terpaksa aku harus menyiapkan sarapan sendiri. Aku mengambil bubuk kopi dari dalam rak. Namun gerakanku terhenti saat melihat sebuah benda asing melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku.

Sebuah gelang hitam dengan permata _pink sapphire_ di tengahnya.

Otakku mengingat kejadian semalam. Rasanya aku tidak memakai aksesoris apapun sebelum tidur. Setelah menutup semua tirai dan jendela, aku bergegas tidur.

Kuamati gelang itu. Terasa berat untuk ukuran sebuah gelang. Aku menarik gelang misterius itu agar terlepas, namun hasilnya nihil. Gelang itu tidak mau lepas, malah semakin kencang melingkari tanganku. Setengah frustrasi, kupaksa gelang itu agar terlepas. Lagi, usahaku sia-sia. Gelang itu seolah-olah menyatu dengan kulitku.

Karena percuma memaksa gelang itu untuk lepas, aku meneruskan acara membuat kopi dan roti panggang. Setelah selesai, kutaruh kopi itu di atas meja makan. Aku mengambil koran harian di luar rumah sebelum menyantap sarapanku.

Kubuka koran itu dan mulai menyeduh kopiku. Kubaca _headline_ hari ini dan semenit kemudian aku menjatuhkan cangkir kopiku hingga pecah. Mataku terbelalak dengan mulut tak percaya melihat berita utama pagi ini.

_Akasuna no Sasori Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan_

_**Konoha**__—Akasuna no Sasori atau yang akrab disapa Sasori ditemukan tewas mengenaskan kemarin malam. Korban ditemukan tidak bernyawa dengan tubuh yang terpotong-potong dan perut yang hancur di kediamannya. Diduga, pembunuh sempat menyiksa korban dengan menusukkan benda tajam ke tubuhnya. Mulai dari mata, dada, tangan, perut, dan kaki korban tampak mengerikan dengan sayatan dan tusukkan. Polisi masih menyelidiki motif si pembunuh. (bersambung ke hal.9)_

Aku tidak meneruskan membaca lanjutan berita itu. Kusobek dengan kasar koran sialan itu. Air mataku tumpah seketika. Bagaimana bisa? Tadi malam dia masih sempat meneleponku bahkan merayuku. Lalu kenapa dia harus mati malam itu juga? Rasanya aku menyesal sudah memutuskan telepon seenaknya.

Aku mengusap air mataku dengan kasar. Setelah menyambar kunci mobil, aku melesat menuju rumah Sasori.

* * *

Aku masih memakai piyama dan belum merias diri saat sampai di pelataran rumah Sasori. Garis polisi dipasang di sekitar rumahnya. Aku menerobos garis polisi walaupun dilarang oleh beberapa aparat keamanan. Masa bodoh. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sasori.

Aku menjelajahi rumah Sasori. Kebetulan aku sering mampir sehingga aku hafal seluk beluk rumah ini. Di kamar Sasori, banyak petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sana. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menghampiri kamar tersebut.

Tepat dugaanku. Mayat Sasori belum dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pemuda berambut merah itu masih terkapar di sana. Perutku terasa mual saat melihat keadaan Sasori.

Anggota tubuh yang terpotong-potong.

Organ perut yang berceceran di lantai.

Mata _hazel_ yang berlubang karena tusukan.

Mulut yang dijahit kasar.

Dan kepalanya yang pecah hingga aku bisa melihat otaknya.

Itu semua membuatku merasa sedih, mual, dan takut secara bersamaan. Kenapa Sasori harus mati setragis itu?

Aku membungkam mulutku sendiri dengan telapak tangan, mencegahku untuk muntah di tempat. Siapa yang membunuhnya?! Aku hendak melangkah mendekatinya, namun seorang polisi melarangku dengan keras. Sudahlah, aku juga tidak ingin terus menerus melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

Kakiku melangkah menjauhi tempat mengerikan itu. Kutahan segala isakan dan makian yang hendak kulontarkan pada siapa saja. Emosiku sungguh kacau sekarang. Aku berlari menuju mobilku. Aku ingin menelepon _manager_-ku untuk izin tidak ikut syuting maupun pemotretan apapun. Aku akan cuti untuk beberapa hari demi menenangkan diri.

Aku membanting pintu mobil dan mencari ponselku yang kutinggal di mobil. Tidak ada. Aku ingat meninggalkan ponsel itu sebelum aku masuk ke rumah Sasori dan sekarang ponselku menghilang secara misterius?

Saat tanganku meraba-raba jok mobil, sebuah pisau tajam tiba-tiba saja sudah bertengger manis di samping leherku. Jika aku bergerak sesenti saja, pisau itu bisa menggores leherku.

"A-apa y-yang terjadi?" aku tergagap. Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipisku. Mataku melirik ke jok belakang dan menemukan seorang pria asing sedang menempelkan pisau pada leherku. Sial! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?! "A-apa kau y-yang m-membunuh.." aku menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Sasori?"

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya."

"L-lalu s-siapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang membunuhnya. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil gelang yang sedang kau pakai."

Aku melirik gelang misterius yang sedang kukenakan. Kenapa dia mengincar gelang ini?

"K-kau ingin mengambil gelang ini? A-ambillah! Dan jauhkan pisau itu dari leherku!" Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku agar pria asing itu mengambil sendiri.

Ia menurunkan pisaunya dan mulai mencoba melepaskan gelang itu dari tanganku. Saat ia tengah terfokus melepaskan gelang, tangan kananku diam-diam membuka pintu mobil. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk mencoba melepas gelangku, namun sia-sia. Sudah kubilang, gelang ini menempel pada kulitku.

Pria asing itu mengerang frustrasi. Ia mengangkat pisaunya ke atas hendak memotong tanganku. Aku terbelalak. Dengan cepat, aku mendorong pintu mobil dan berlari keluar.

Lari. Aku harus lari menghindari pria gila itu.

Seperti yang kukira, pria asing itu mengejarku dan berteriak menyuruhku berhenti. _Cih! _Bodoh! Mau berteriak sampai kapanpun juga aku tidak akan berhenti.

Aku hendak meminta pertolongan polisi yang ada di rumah Sasori, namun harapanku pupus. Para polisi itu telah pergi entah kapan. Langsung saja ketakutan menyergap tubuhku saat pria asing itu kembali meneriakiku.

Aku mencari keberadaan mobilku. Sial! Mobilku bahkan dikelilingi orang asing yang sejenis dengan pria yang mengejarku. Mungkin mereka bekerja sama.

Dengan tenaga yang aku punya, aku berlari menghindar sambil berteriak minta tolong. "TOLOOONG! ADA ORANG YANG INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

Orang-orang langsung berlari keluar rumah saat mendengar teriakanku. Mereka keluar dengan membawa peralatan tajam. "Siapa yang hendak membunuhmu, Nona?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia! Dia pria gila yang ingin memotong tanganku hanya untuk mendapatkan gelang ini!" ucapku sambil menunjuk pria yang yang tengah mengejarku.

"Gelang?" Mereka saling pandang. "Apa gelangmu berwarna hitam dengan permata berwarna _pink_?" Bukannya langsung menolongku, mereka malah bertanya mengenai gelangku.

"Ya! Cepatlah tolong aku!"

Mereka membatu, membuatku bingung karenanya. Apa aku memerintah terlalu kasar?

"Hei! Ternyata dia yang mempunyai gelang itu! Ayo tangkap dia!" Dengan komando yang keluar dari salah satu orang, puluhan orang yang tadinya ingin menolongku kini ikut mengejarku—tidak, mengejar gelang ini lebih tepatnya.

Apa yang mereka incar dari gelang aneh ini? Rasanya aku ingin melempar gelang sialan ini pada mereka agar aku terhindar dari kejaran massa yang bisa merenggut nyawaku.

Kecepatan lariku melambat saat puluhan orang itu masih bersemangat mengejarku. Aku terengah-engah. Dadaku sesak dan napasku tidak beraturan. Hampir saja aku menyerah karena tidak sanggup berlari lagi, seorang pemuda yang tidak kukenal menyambar tanganku. Mengajakku berlari bersamanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" aku memekik. Aku masih belum siap jika tanganku hendak dipotong hanya untuk mendapatkan gelang yang menempel pada tanganku.

"Tenanglah! Aku hanya ingin menolongmu," sahutnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya jika kau bukan salah satu dari mereka?!" Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rasanya aku hampir lupa bernapas saat melihat kerumunan orang yang mengejarku makin banyak.

"Sudahlah, percaya saja padaku."

Aku pasrah. Aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawannya. Berdebat pun sia-sia. Lebih baik aku menghemat energi. Dadaku semakin sesak. Tarikan napas beratku mungkin terdengar oleh pemuda yang menggenggam tanganku. Ia mengajakku untuk menaiki motor yang entah milik siapa.

"Cepat naik," ia memerintah.

Aku mengangguk patuh dan memakai helm yang ia berikan padaku. Dengan kecepatan penuh, kami pun meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

* * *

"Sudah sampai."

Aku melepas helmku perlahan. Memandangi bangunan megah yang kukenal sebagai rumahku. Pemuda asing dengan model rambut aneh ini mengantarku ke rumah, padahal aku tidak memberikan satu pun petunjuk mengenai alamat rumahku. Aku heran kenapa bisa pemuda asing ini hafal jalan menuju rumahku, terlebih lagi dia menggunakan rute yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Kau hafal jalan menuju rumahku?" aku bertanya sambil memandangnya penuh selidik.

"Kau ini aktris. Banyak _stalker _yang mengikutimu," jawabnya.

"Kau seorang _stalker!_" aku memekik sambil menunjuk batang hidungnya.

Ia melepas helm lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke"

"Tetap saja kau seorang _stalker!_ Oh, tidak! Jika kau tahu alamat rumahku, kau bisa membunuhku dengan mudah. Bisa saja kau salah satu dari puluhan orang yang mengejarku dan berniat membunuhku malam ini!" Aku masih menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu menyingkirkan telunjukku. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Justru aku akan melindungimu," sahutnya tenang. Wajahnya yang datar membuatku ragu. Namun, tatapan mata hitamnya mampu membuat hatiku tidak menentu.

"Kau... melindungiku dari apa?"

Aku lihat Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menatapku dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkan suara. "Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Tetaplah tenang dan atur emosimu. Mungkin penjelasanku tidak menyentuh logikamu, tapi kau harus percaya."

Aku memandanginya bingung. Rasa cemas tiba-tiba saja menyergap hatiku.

"Kau terjebak dalam sebuah permainan karena gelang itu," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk gelang yang ada di tanganku. "Ini bukan dunia nyata. Ini dunia _game_ yang dirancang semirip mungkin dengan kehidupan aslimu."

"Dunia _game_? Bagaimana bisa? Kau gila, dasar pembohong! Jelas-jelas tidak ada tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa aku terjebak dalam dunia dimensi lain!" aku membentak.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah anak panah kecil dari kantong celananya. Ia memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan berada di dekat kami. "Hei, kau yang berbaju hitam!"

Saat orang yang dipanggil Sasuke menoleh, dengan cepat pemuda _raven _itu melemparkan anak panah ke arahnya.

_**Zleb!**_

Aku membatu saat anak panah yang Sasuke lempar tepat mengenai pupil mata orang itu. Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi matanya yang mengeluarkan darah begitu deras. Aku kembali membentak Sasuke.

"Dasar sinting! Kau ingin membuatnya buta?!"

Sasuke menunjuk orang yang sedang kesakitan itu, "Diam dan perhatikan."

Aku memperhatikan orang malang itu. Setelah puluhan detik mengerang kesakitan, tiba-tiba saja tubuh orang itu hancur berkeping-keping. Kepingan itu pun hilang menguap di udara.

"A-apa yang..." perkataanku ikut menguap. Aku terlalu _speechless_ melihat hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Dia bukan manusia nyata. Dia hanya sebuah program yang menyerupai manusia. Apa kau pernah bermain _game console?_ Jika kau merusak sesuatu dalam sebuah _game_, benda yang kau rusak akan hancur menjadi kepingan lalu menghilang."

"Jadi... jika aku dilukai seperti orang itu, aku akan hancur juga?" Aku menatap telapak tanganku sendiri.

"Tidak. Kau berbeda. Lebih tepatnya kau dan aku berbeda." Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, aku menatapnya bingung. "Saat ini, dirimu yang asli sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Bisa dibilang, kau sedang bermimpi sekarang. Mimpi yang nyata. Warga dunia nyata akan menganggapmu mati suri."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau terperangkap dalam mimpi mematikan. Seseorang memasangkan gelang itu," Sasuke menunjuk gelangku, "Pada pergelangan tanganmu agar kau tidak bisa bangun dari tidurmu. Gelang itu bukan gelang biasa. Ia memiliki _chip _khusus. Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku."

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa gelang ini terasa berat. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke duniaku yang nyata?"

"Ada lima orang yang harus kau bunuh."

Aku terbelalak. Membunuh? "Bukankah membunuh itu dilarang, hah?! Aku tidak mau terlibat masalah hukum!"

Sasuke mengetukkan jarinya pada dahiku. "Ini dunia dimensi lain, kau ingat? Membunuh adalah hal yang dianjurkan di sini." Aku menampik tangannya. "Jika kau tidak membunuh lima orang itu, justru mereka yang akan membunuhmu. Mereka juga terjebak dalam dunia ini, mempunyai gelang yang sama dengan kita. Untuk bisa keluar dari dunia ini, mereka juga harus membunuh."

"Kita?" Aku mengerutkan dahi.

Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya yang dilingkari gelang serupa denganku, hanya saja permata yang menghiasi adalah _blue sapphire._

"Jaga gelang ini. Jika gelang ini rusak atau bahkan permatanya pecah, kita mati. Jika kita mati di dunia ini, otomatis kita juga mati dalam dunia nyata."

Aku mendecih. "Kalau begitu, aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dibunuh olehmu! Sekarang pergilah! Aku ingin mempersiapkan diri!" ujarku sambil memasuki rumah.

Sasuke menahan tanganku. "Tidak bisa. Kau _partner-_ku." Dengan sekali hentakan, aku melepas tangan Sasuke. Memangnya aku percaya? Bisa saja Sasuke adalah salah satu dari lima orang yang harus kubunuh atau mengincarku.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Awalnya rumahku tampak gelap. Namun setelah cahaya menerangi bagian dalam rumahku, aku tertegun.

Puluhan _maid, _satpam, dan _butler_ pribadiku dibantai habis-habisan dan dikumpulkan dalam ruang tamu rumahku. Bahkan _manager-_ku ikut dibantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Kepala mereka hampir terputus. Organ tubuh bagian dalam mereka pun berceceran di lantai yang banjir darah.

Aku sesak napas melihat itu semua. Lututku lemas dan aku jatuh dengan mata yang menatap ngeri pada mereka. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu Sasuke yang menghampiriku.

"Lihat, mereka sudah beraksi. Suka tidak suka, kau sudah terperangkap dalam permainan ini. _Partner_-mu adalah aku. Ada satu prinsip yang ditanamkan dalam permainan ini." Aku melirik Sasuke walau lirikanku tidak bisa menatapnya. "Membunuh, atau dibunuh."

Hatiku mencelos. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan prinsip itu. Tubuhku bergeming.

"Tenanglah." Sasuke menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mataku kembali menatap ngeri. Namun kali ini tatapan itu kutujukan pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang selalu menunjukkan raut datar padaku kini menunjukkan ekpresi aneh. Matanya yang hitam menjadi abu-abu. Tatapan matanya yang tajam menjadi tatapan sendu. Terlebih lagi, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius. "Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura."

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Ini _fict_ kedua yang aku _publish ^^_. Siapa yang membuat SasuSasu terjebak dalam dunia itu? Siapa lima orang yang harus mereka bunuh? Itu masih misteri. Apa _chapter_ ini terlalu panjang? Kalau ada yang belum jelas dengan penjelasan di atas, silakan bertanya. Maaf jika _gore_-nya kurang sadis atau bagaimana, aku masih _newbie_. Di _chap_ awal karakter _yandere_-nya memang belum kelihatan, tapi udah tahu kan siapa yang _yandere?_ Terakhir, aku mengharapkan saran dan kritik kalian atau tanggapan kalian tentang _fict_ ini.

_**Mind to Review?**_


	2. Unpredictable Enemies

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sakura."

Dalam satu hari, banyak orang asing yang kutemui. Banyak orang yang berniat membunuhku. Ada juga orang yang menjelaskan pernyataan gila bahwa aku terperangkap dalam sebuah permainan. Tapi, mau tidak mau aku harus percaya.

Tunggu... apa dia menyebut namaku? Bagaimana dia tahu?

Oh, aku lupa bahwa aku seorang aktris. Mungkin aku harus mempercayainya.

* * *

**Survival Game**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by B Skypiea**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Yandere Charactere, Gore, Violent**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 2: Unpredictable Enemies**

* * *

Setelah melihat pemandangan mengerikan di rumahku, Sasuke memutuskan secara sepihak bahwa aku tidak boleh tinggal di rumah itu lagi. Ia bilang sangat berbahaya jika aku tetap tinggal di sana. Saat kutanya di mana aku harus tinggal, pemuda menyebalkan itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sasuke menuntun tanganku menaiki motor. Ia mengajakku entah ke mana. Setelah lima belas menit, kami tiba di sebuah kafe.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke. Tubuhku bergeming. "Ada apa?"

"Kau gila, ya? Apa kau lupa bagaimana ganasnya kerumunan massa yang mengejarku? Bagaimana jika aku masuk, lalu orang-orang yang ada di dalam berniat membunuhku?" tanyaku sengit.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memaksaku untuk memasuki kafe itu. "Aku tidak mau masuk!" Aku memukul lengannya. Sasuke diam saja sambil terus menyeretku.

Di dalam kafe, Sasuke menyuruhku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aku menurut karena aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jika aku hendak diserang.

"Lihat. Tidak ada yang ingin melukaimu," tutur Sasuke sambil membaca daftar menu.

Aku mencebikkan bibirku. "Mungkin karena mereka tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai gelang ini."

Sasuke memesan dua minuman pada pelayan sebelum menyahuti ucapanku. "Tidak semua orang di sini berniat membunuh. Sudah kubilang, hanya ada lima orang."

"Lalu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan maksud kerumunan massa yang tadi, hah?"

"Mereka diperintah oleh salah satu dari lima orang itu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Pembicaraan kami sempat tertunda karena seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Sasuke. Pelayan itu memberikan segelas jus tomat pada Sasuke dan segelas jus _strawberry_ untukku.

"Kerumunan itu tidak diprogram. Mereka mempunyai jalan pikiran tersendiri. Itu artinya mereka bisa dipengaruhi, sama seperti manusia pada umumnya," terang Sasuke.

Aku mengaduk jus milikku, "Mereka dipengaruhi dengan iming-iming sesuatu?"

"Hn."

Dahiku berkedut kesal mendengar jawabannya. Karena tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, aku mengartikan jawabannya sebagai 'iya'.

Aku meminum jus _strawberry_ hingga habis. Setelah gelas itu tidak berisi cairan lagi, aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada kursi.

"Baiklah, siapa lima orang yang harus kubunuh?" tanyaku.

Sasuke mengaduk jusnya pelan lalu menatapku dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Tidak tahu."

Kini aku yang menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau bercanda?" Sasuke menggeleng singkat dan aku tahu dia memang tidak bercanda. "Kau _partner_ yang tidak bisa diandalkan," cetusku.

"Kita memang tidak bisa mengetahui siapa musuh kita." Sasuke menghabiskan jus tomatnya. "Kecuali dengan satu cara."

"Apa?"

"Dengan gelang ini," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk gelangnya. "Permata dalam gelang ini akan bercahaya jika kita berdekatan dengan musuh."

Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, aku menatap gelang milikku sendiri. Permata ini memang cemerlang dan bercahaya. Lalu, apa bedanya? Tunggu! Aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Jadi... apa Sasuke musuhku?

"Permataku bercahaya, dan sekarang aku ada di dekatmu! Itu artinya kau musuhku!" tudingku ke arah Sasuke. Aku melompat dari kursi dan mengambil jarak aman darinya.

"Permata memang selalu terlihat bercahaya," tutur Sasuke tenang. Ia mengambil dompet dari saku celana lalu beranjak menuju kasir. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada petugas kasir, Sasuke menghampiriku. Spontan aku berlari keluar untuk menjauhinya.

"Jangan mendekatiku!" aku berteriak.

"Akan kuralat. Permata itu akan bersinar, bukan bercahaya." Sasuke masih berujar tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan sikapku yang kelabakan.

"Persetan dengan ralat! Jangan mendekatiku!"

Langkah panjang Sasuke semakin mendekatiku. Aku menyeberang jalan untuk menghindarinya. Sekarang aku berlari. Langkah Sasuke yang semula tenang kini ikut berlari mengejarku. Mataku berkeliaran mencari jalan untuk bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil.

_Shit!_ Ternyata gang buntu!

Aku hendak berlari keluar dari gang terkutuk ini, namun badan tegap Sasuke telah menghalangi jalan keluar. Aku menatapnya takut. Kakiku berjalan mundur hingga punggungku membentur tembok bangunan.

"K-kumohon... jangan mendekat," lirihku menahan tangis.

Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapanku. Ia tetap melangkah maju dengan ekspresi datar. Tangan kanannya menahan bahuku sedangkan tangan kirinya diletakkan di samping kepalaku. Ia mengunciku hingga aku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan bertindak konyol. Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku akan melindungi."

"Aku tidak percaya! Permataku bersinar di dekatmu, itu artinya kau musuhku!"

"Permata memang bersinar, Sakura! Permatamu akan bersinar dengan cara yang berbeda saat kau berada di dekat musuhmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Cara yang berbeda bagaimana? Lepaskan tanganmu dan menjauhlah dariku!" Sasuke bergeming. Ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menatapku seperti ini. "Kubilang menja—"

Napasku tercekat. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat bibir Sasuke membungkam mulutku.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dariku sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu, begitu juga denganmu. Percayalah padaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu."

* * *

Aku menekuk wajahku selama Sasuke mengendarai motor dengan aku yang duduk di belakangnya. Aku masih dongkol karena pemuda gila itu seenaknya saja menciumku. Oke, mungkin bukan mencium, tapi hanya membungkam.

Aku yang masih merengut tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sampai motor yang kunaiki berhenti, baru mataku kembali fokus pada jalanan sekitar.

Dasar pemuda sinting!

Dia membawaku menuju sebuah penginapan!

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke penginapan, _Baka?!_" tanyaku sewot.

Oh, aku bisa cepat tua jika berada di dekatnya terus. Dia selalu berhasil membuatku naik darah.

"Kau mau ke rumahmu yang penuh dengan mayat atau serumah dengan pemuda asing sepertiku?"

"Tidak keduanya!" tolakku cepat.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kita ke penginapan dan memesan dua kamar," tanggap Sasuke santai.

Aku berkedip dua kali. Wajahku memerah malu karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Dasar mesum," celetuk Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"SASUKEEE!"

* * *

Kamarku dan kamar Sasuke saling berhadapan. Tadinya aku menolak untuk berdekatan dengan kamar pemuda itu, namun Sasuke bersikeras untuk berdekatan dengan alasan keamanan. Memangnya dia _bodyguard-_ku?

Aku membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Mataku menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Kamar ini memang tidak terlalu luas maupun terlalu sempit. Cukup nyaman untukku. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap membersihkan diri.

Dengan badan yang bersih dan aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuhku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhku dari dada hingga lutut. Aku menatap piyama—aku belum berganti baju dan merias diri saat pergi dari rumah—yang kutaruh pada keranjang cucian. Aku tidak membawa baju apapun selain piyama ini, lalu aku harus memakai baju apa?

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak histeris menyadari baju yang kupunya saat ini hanya satu, itu pun sudah kotor.

Setelah memutar otak dan menimbang-nimbang, aku memutuskan untuk menemui Sasuke dan meminta tolong padanya. Percayalah, aku membuang rasa maluku jauh-jauh untuk menemui Sasuke sekarang.

Kakiku melangkah berat menuju pintu. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, aku membuka pintu kamarku.

_Cklek._

Mataku menangkap sosok Sasuke tengah berdiri di depan kamarku sambil memegang sekantung tas belanja. Tangannya yang bebas dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan gelagat akan mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku heran. Aku menahan niatku untuk meminta tolong padanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke menyodorkan kantung belanja yang tadi ia pegang kepadaku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku menatap pintu kamar Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh.

Kubuka kantung belanja yang ada di tanganku. Seketika wajahku memanas dan kupastikan rona merah samar menghiasi pipiku.

Satu baju lengan panjang berwarna _pink_, rok lipit di atas lutut berwarna hijau pastel, dan satu set _underwear_ berenda.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu ukuran pakaian dalamku dengan tepat?! Pemuda pantat ayam itu... akan kuhajar suatu hari nanti!

* * *

Mataku yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Cahaya matahari pagi ini cukup mengganggu tidurku. Setelah menggeliat pelan, mataku terbuka sempurna. Dan saat mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku menjerit keras.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Melompat dari tempat tidur, aku menuding sosok pemuda yang tampaknya sedari tadi duduk memperhatikanku.

"KAU!" tudingku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Pervert?!_"

"Mengamatimu tidur," jawab Sasuke polos.

Aku _jawdrop_. Mataku menatapnya galak. "Tidak sopan memasuki kamar seorang wanita tanpa izin!"

"Aku juga melindungimu selama kau tidur. Jangan selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku." Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah.

Oke, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir positif jika seorang pemuda asing mengamatiku tidur tanpa berbuat sesuatu padaku?

Aku mendengus keras pertanda kesal. Dengan menghentakkan kaki keras-keras, aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Persetan dengan Sasuke! Aku tidak peduli dia hendak melakukan apa di kamarku lagi.

* * *

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" Aku bertanya pada Sasuke saat ia menyeretku pergi entah ke mana. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan motor, jadi kami berjalan kaki. Ia bilang, tempat yang kami tuju tidak jauh dari penginapan.

"Membeli senjata," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa di sekitar sini ada sebuah tempat untuk jual beli senjata meskipun aku sudah tinggal di sini selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke sebuah lorong sempit. Lorong sempit ini mengingatkanku dengan gang di mana Sasuke menciumku. Oh, _shit!_ Wajahku selalu memerah saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Lorong sempit ini semakin gelap saat aku dan Sasuke memasukinya. Namun saat kami sampai di ujung lorong, cahaya matahari langsung menyeruak menyilaukan mataku.

Aku tercengang saat melihat ujung lorong ini. Ujung lorong ini adalah sebuah tempat yang ukurannya tidak normal untuk sebuah pasar. Ya, pasar. Pasar yang menjual benda-benda tajam, seperti, _katana_, pisau (jangan kalian pikir pisau yang dijual adalah pisau dapur. Pisau ini lebih tajam dan besar), kapak, dan benda tajam lainnya. Pasar ini pun menjual berbagai senjata yang seharusnya hanya boleh dimiliki oleh aparat keamanan negara. _Cih._ Aku lupa bahwa ini _game_. Dan di sini adalah tempatnya hal ilegal menjadi legal.

Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tanganku seraya berjalan menuju sebuah kios. Ia memilih beberapa pedang, lalu mencobanya satu persatu. Aku yang kebosanan memilih untuk menjauh darinya. Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah kios yang menjual belati dan pisau.

Mataku terpana pada sebuah belati dengan corak bunga berwarna _pink._ Mata pisaunya berkilat tajam dengan gagang berwarna emas. Tanganku hendak mengambil belati itu, namun sebuah tangan lain ikut mengincar belati itu.

Aku menoleh pada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memakai topeng aneh. Walaupun wajahnya tertutup topeng, tapi aku rasa dia seorang perempuan. Melihat postur tubuhnya yang kecil dan memiliki rambut panjang.

"Ehm, maaf," ucapku.

Dia hanya diam dan mengambil belati itu. Baru saja aku ingin menghampiri Sasuke, atensiku beralih pada sebuah benda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Gelang! Gelang yang mirip denganku dan Sasuke.

Sontak saja aku melihat gelangku sendiri. Tidak ada reaksi, dan tidak ada perbedaan. Berarti dia bukan musuhku. Karena merasa tidak penting, aku menghampiri Sasuke.

"Haku, apa kau sudah selesai memilih senjata?"

_**Siiing!**_

Permataku bersinar terang. Seolah-olah cahaya yang terperangkap dalam permataku memancar keluar.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan cepat. Seorang pemuda berbadan besar dan berwajah sangar tengah berdiri di samping wanita bertopeng yang ternyata bernama Haku. Mataku terbelalak melihat gelang yang dipakai pemuda itu bersinar terang sama sepertiku. Itu berarti... dia musuhku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku sebatas dada. Kini permata kami—aku dan musuhku—memunculkan sebuah _hologram_ berisi data umum lawan masing-masing. Dengan _hologram_ ini, aku tahu siapa musuhku.

**Zabuza Momochi.**

Aku mengambil sebuah pisau dengan acak. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat menodongkan pisau itu pada Zabuza.

"Jadi, lawanku hanya seorang gadis lemah ini?" ucap Zabuza meremehkan. Tangan berototnya mengambil sebuah pedang besar yang ia sandang dipunggungnya. "Mari kita bertarung, Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

Aku melemparkan pisau yang kupegang pada Zabuza. Ada untungnya aku bermain film _action_. Setidaknya aku memiliki beberapa ilmu bela diri.

_Traang!_

Pisauku ditangkis cepat oleh Haku. Apa-apaan, hah?

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Nona!" bentakku. Aku mengambil dua pisau lalu melemparkan keduanya pada Haku serta Zabuza sekaligus.

_Traang!_

Haku menangkis pisau itu dengan belati yang tadi kuincar.

"Aku _partner _Zabuza. Musuh Zabuza, musuhku juga. Dan satu lagi, aku ini laki-laki." Laki-laki?! Terserah dia berjenis kelamin apa. Yang jelas, kini musuhku ada dua.

Zabuza maju dan berdiri di samping Haku. Pedang besarnya yang berwarna hitam terayun mengincar leherku dengan cepat. Gerakannya sangat cepat hingga aku tidak sempat untuk berkedip.

_Traang!_

"Jangan melukainya, atau kalian mati."

Aku terkesiap. Sasuke dengan cepat pasang badan di depanku dan menangkis pedang besar Zabuza dengan sebuah pedang yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Zabuza mendecih lalu melompat menjauhi Sasuke. "Mau melawanku dengan pedang sekecil itu?" ejek Zabuza.

Sasuke menyeringai sekilas. "Ini pedang _kusanagi_."

Aku lihat mata Zabuza sedikit terbelalak. Mulutnya yang ditutupi perban membuka mengeluarkan tawa remeh. "Haha! Pedang _kusanagi_ sudah lenyap ratusan tahun lalu. Kalaupun ada, pedang itu hanya tiruan!"

Sasuke hanya diam. Aku pikir apa yang dikatakan Zabuza itu benar, melihat reaksi Sasuke yang hanya diam. Pandanganku jatuh pada gelang Sasuke. Bersinar. Permata itu bersinar bersamaan dengan permata Haku yang ikut bersinar.

Haku membelakangi Zabuza. Tangannya mengambil beberapa jarum dari saku bajunya. "Uchiha Sasuke, lawanmu adalah aku." Dengan cepat, Haku melemparkan jarum-jarum itu padaku dan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke menangkis semua jarum itu dengan lihai. Wajahnya tenang serta tanpa emosi sedikit pun. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun—kecuali aku yang terus memperhatikan Haku—Haku melemparkan sebuah jarum padaku.

_Zleb!_

Jarum itu sukses menancap di lengan kananku karena gagal ditangkis Sasuke. Seketika tubuhku lemas dan jatuh berlutut menyentuh tanah. Tangan kiriku dengan cepat mencabut jarum beracun itu. Sasuke yang melihatku ambruk melebarkan matanya.

"Haku, kau merusak mainanku," ucap Zabuza sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. Haku pun bergumam maaf.

Napasku memberat. Jantungku berpacu cepat dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhku. Sedikit demi sedikit kesadaranku menurun.

"Sa...su...ke..." Aku menyebut namanya meminta pertolongan.

Aku tidak yakin Sasuke mendengarnya. Posisi Sasuke yang membelakangiku membuatku susah melihat ekspresinya. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berlari cepat menerjang Haku. Ia menggenggam _kusanagi_ erat sambil mengarahkannya pada pemuda bertopeng itu.

Haku menghindar dengan lincah. Tebasan maupun tusukan yang dilancarkan Sasuke tidak sempat melukai tubuhnya. Emosi Sasuke kacau, aku tahu itu. Walau pandanganku memburam, aku dapat melihat napas Sasuke terengah-engah dengan pupil mata yang mengecil. Serangan Sasuke menjadi percuma karena pemuda itu melakukannya dengan acak dan tidak teratur.

"Sasuke... tenangkan dirimu!" aku berteriak dengan sisa tenagaku. Sasuke berhenti bergerak. Tangannya pun berhenti mengacungkan pedang.

Haku dan Zabuza tidak menunjukkan pergerakan. Mereka masih sibuk berspekulasi sambil berdiam diri.

_Craash!_

Pupil mataku melebar saat melihat tubuh Haku terbelah menjadi dua. Sasuke membunuhnya dengan sekali tebasan di saat Haku lengah. Kini, emosi Sasuke stabil dan gerakannya menjadi teratur. Zabuza mendelikkan matanya tidak percaya. Sasuke menusukkan pedangnya pada permata di gelang Haku.

Permata itu pecah. Tubuh Haku diselimuti cahaya putih dan hancur berkeping-keping dalam sekejap.

"Matilah. Aku sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak melukai Sakura," ucap Sasuke tajam sambil menatap kepingan _hologram_ yang mulai menguap di udara.

Zabuza tampak _shock._

Hanya itu yang kuingat sebelum seluruh kesadaranku terenggut. Dan duniaku gelap seketika.

* * *

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Kepalaku sedikit pusing akibat racun tadi. Dengan gerakan yang patah-patah, aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

Aku sudah sampai di kamar penginapan saat aku sadar sepenuhnya. Sebuah plester melekat pada lenganku yang tertancap jarum. _Huh,_ hanya luka kecil, tak perlu diplester seperti ini. Pasti Sasuke yang melakukannya.

"Aku membawamu pergi saat kau pingsan. Aku belum membunuh Zabuza."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk di sampingku. Di genggamannya terdapat secangkir teh hangat yang kemudian ia sodorkan padaku. Aku mengambilnya dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Jadi, setiap musuh memiliki _partner?_" tanyaku sambil meletakkan cangkir itu di lantai. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Jika Haku sudah terbunuh, maka tinggal empat orang lagi yang harus kubunuh, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak. Kau harus membunuh Zabuza terlebih dahulu untuk mengurangi lawanmu." Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk meminta penjelasan, namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu menyela. "Zabuza bisa diibaratkan sebagai tuan sekaligus _partner _Haku. Jika Haku terbunuh, tidak ada yang terjadi pada Zabuza."

"Tapi jika Zabuza terbunuh, otomatis Haku ikut terbunuh walaupun dia tidak terluka?" tebakku yang ditanggapi anggukan Sasuke. "Jadi aku ini, tuanmu?" Lagi, Sasuke menjawab dengan anggukan.

Pandanganku jatuh pada cangkir teh yang kutaruh. "Sebab itu kau melindungiku. Agar kau tidak ikut terbunuh," ucapku lirih. Entah kenapa ada nada getir yang tersirat dalam ucapanku. Hatiku pun mencelos saat mengerti kenapa Sasuke begitu gigih melindungiku.

Sasuke diam. Tatapan datarnya membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi? Aku ingin sendiri," perintahku.

"Tidak. Aku akan tidur di sini untuk menjagamu."

"KUBILANG PERGI, BRENGSEK!" aku meraung. Emosiku tidak terbendung mengingat alasan Sasuke melindungiku. Ada rasa tidak suka saat tahu maksud Sasuke melindungiku. Umpatan yang baru saja kulontarkan pada Sasuke pun terucap begitu saja. Sungguh, aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menyebutnya brengsek.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi. Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kamarku, aku segera mengunci pintu. Aku tidak mau pemuda itu memasuki kamarku diam-diam seperti tadi pagi.

Kutatap jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Langit sudah menggelap, jadi aku bersiap untuk tidur lagi. Udara terasa begitu panas malam ini, jadi kubiarkan angin malam masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Mataku mulai terpejam. Hampir saja aku terbuai dalam alam mimpi, sebuah suara berdecit keras mengagetkanku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat seseorang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku. Awalnya aku pikir Sasuke, namun melihat pedang besar berwarna hitam yang ia bawa, aku tersentak.

Itu Zabuza.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, menatapku sadis dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. "Tidurlah, dan jangan bangun lagi."

_**Craash!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Jika ada yang belum paham, lima orang yang harus Sakura bunuh itu memiliki _partner_ sendiri-sendiri. Jadi, berpasangan gitu. Satu orang menjadi tuan dan satu orang menjadi _bodyguard_. Nah, untuk SasuSaku, Sakura yang jadi tuan dan Sasuke jadi _bodyguard._ Sakura harus ngebunuh tuan yang lain untuk bisa keluar dari dunia itu. Kalau ada yang belum jelas, silakan bertanya, ok?

Balasan review yang nggak log-in:

**Haruno Hikari: **ini sudah lanjut ;)

**Ravenpink**: ini udah update ;) aku seneng deh, kalo ada yang suka sama fic ini X)

**Smiley: **Sasuke kan partner-nya Sakura. Apa hal yang janggal itu udah terjawab di chapter ini? Sasuke nggak pura-pura kok. Dia emang pengen ngelindungin Sakura. SasuSaku nggak akan bunuh-bunuhan, kecuali ada perubahan alur, hehe ;)

Yang log-in, bisa cek PM masing-masing ^^b

Apa tanggapan kalian tentang chapter ini?


	3. Zabuza's Death

Itu Zabuza.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, menatapku sadis dan bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. "Tidurlah, dan jangan bangun lagi."

_**Craash!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur secepat yang kubisa. Namun, pedang besar milik Zabuza berhasil menggores lengan kananku. Memang goresan, goresan panjang nan dalam lebih tepatnya. Sehingga cairan berwarna merah pekat berhasil lolos dari celah luka di lenganku.

Kakiku melangkah terburu-buru menuju pintu. Setidaknya aku bisa keluar dan melaporkan Zabuza pada _security_ penginapan ini. Aku memegang gagang pintu, lalu menendang kesal pintu itu saat aku ingat bahwa aku menguncinya. Dengan pikiran yang kacau, aku mencari kunci penyelamat nyawaku.

"Mencari kunci, Nona? Aku sudah membuangnya ke jendela tadi," ucap Zabuza sambil menunjuk jendela kamar dengan ibu jarinya.

Sekarang kunci yang kucari menjadi pencabut nyawaku. Dan kenapa aku bisa sangat bodoh untuk tidak menutup jendela? Pastilah Zabuza masuk melalui jendela itu. Sekarang, jendela yang bisa kujadikan sarana melarikan diri telah ditutup oleh lemari.

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu berharap seseorang menolongku. Meminta tolong pada Sasuke? Entahlah, aku merasa tidak enak meminta tolong padanya setelah mengatainya brengsek.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Pergilah ke neraka!" Zabuza memandangku penuh hasrat membunuh. Tangannya lagi-lagi mengangkat pedang untuk menebasku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Hatiku berdegup tidak karuan lantaran takut. Tidak ada pilihan, aku harus menghadapinya.

"SASUKEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Survival Game**

**A Naruto Fanfiction by B Skypiea**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Gore, Violent, Kata-kata kasar  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**Chapter 3: Zabuza's Death**

* * *

Aku terpaku sesaat. Kenapa aku memanggil Sasuke berharap ia menolongku? Harusnya Sasuke marah padaku karena aku telah mengatainya brengsek. Pasti pemuda itu tidak sudi menolongku. Sial. Kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri saat aku berpikir Sasuke tidak sudi menolongku lagi? Sakura! Ini bukan saatnya konflik batin! Aku harus fokus menghadapi Zabuza.

Aku mengambil vas bunga di dekatku dan melemparnya pada kepala Zabuza sebelum pedang itu berhasil mengenaiku.

_Praang!_

Pecah. Vas bunga yang terbuat dari kaca itu pecah seketika saat menghantam kepala Zabuza. Rasa takut dan ngeri menyusup masuk ke hatiku. Apalagi saat cairan merah bernama darah mulai mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Anehnya, aku juga merasakan rasa semangat dan gembira tersendiri saat aku berhasil melukainya.

"AAAARRGH! BERANINYA KAU MELUKAIKU, JALANG!" Zabuza meraung sembari memegang kepalanya yang bersimbah darah. Pedangnya ia jatuhkan ke lantai yang segera kurebut.

Pedang milik Zabuza sangat berat. Bahkan aku harus mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk mengangkatnya. Susah payah kuangkat pedang itu dengan dua tangan dan menempelkannya pada leher Zabuza.

"Kau yang akan pergi ke neraka," aku berdesis. Kutekan segala rasa takut dan gemetarku untuk menggertaknya. Gagang pedang Zabuza kupegang semakin erat. Kutekankan mata pedang pada leher Zabuza bersiap memotong.

Baiklah Sakura! Sekali gesekan dan leher Zabuza akan putus!

Erangan Zabuza terganti oleh kekehan licik. Telapak tangannya yang dilumuri darah bergerak menahan tekanan pedang di lehernya. Akibatnya, telapak tangannya yang tergores dan membuat tangannya kembali banjir darah.

"Aku tidak akan mati secepat itu," ungkap Zabuza. Tangannya yang tidak terluka mengambil pisau lipat di celananya. Pisau itu ia ayunkan untuk memotong udara bebas.

Bukan.

Dia tidak memotong ruang kosong.

Dia memotong benang tak kasat mata.

Sontak aku menengadah dan menemukan puluhan pisau tajam menggantung tepat di atas kepalaku. Mataku terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya. Ternyata dia telah merencanakan semua ini.

Pedang Zabuza yang kugenggam jatuh begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa lari. Zabuza memojokkanku. Tanganku bergerak ke atas untuk melindungi kepalaku dari serbuan hujan pisau yang jatuh bebas ke arahku. Aku menutup mata, bersiap menahan rasa sakit.

_Brakk!_

_Zleb! Zleb!_

Sakit.

Namun rasa sakit yang kurasakan berada di bagian bawah tubuhku, pantat lebih tepatnya. Aku membuka mata perlahan, lalu menemukan tubuh Sasuke ada di atasku sedangkan tubuhku sendiri telah jatuh ke lantai.

Otakku bekerja mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Hingga satu menit lamanya aku baru sadar.

Sasuke mendobrak masuk pintu kamarku. Ia mendorongku hingga jatuh agar aku terhindar dari tusukan pisau. Namun telat. Pisau itu sudah siap menghujamku jika saja Sasuke tidak menggunakan dirinya sebagai tameng pelindungku.

"Sasuke..."

Wajah Sasuke yang tadinya menunduk kini terangkat. Aku terkesiap saat melihat mata Sasuke berkilat marah. Giginya bergemeletuk dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia menoleh ke arah Zabuza yang tengah menatapku kesal. Kesal karena tidak berhasil membunuhku.

"BANGSAT!" Sasuke berteriak pada Zabuza seraya berdiri membelakangiku. Mataku menatap ngeri ke arah punggung Sasuke. Punggung tegap dan lebar milik Sasuke tertusuk beberapa pisau. Darah segar mulai merembes keluar dari kaosnya.

"Sasuke... punggungmu!" pekikku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan benci nan bengis yang tadi Sasuke layangkan ke arah Zabuza sudah tidak ada. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir dan sedikit... lembut.

"_Daijoubu, ka?_"

Seketika rasa hangat menjalari hati hingga tulang-tulangku. Ucapannya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan perhatian entah kenapa membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Ketakutan yang tadi kurasakan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

"Y-ya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!" Aku berteriak dengan nada ketus untuk menyamarkan nada gembira dalam ucapanku. Sudut bibirku berkedut hendak menyunggingkan senyum, namun kutahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Sangat tipis hingga aku harus memicingkan mata. Pipiku menghangat seketika. Aaargh! Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini karena senyumannya?!

"Hentikan sandiwara cinta kalian. Aku muak melihatnya." Suara Zabuza mengusik Sasuke dan aku.

Sasuke menoleh galak pada Zabuza yang tengah menusuk-nusukkan pedangnya ke lantai dengan ekspresi bosan. Dahinya berkedut sebal lantaran diabaikan. Merasa ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke, Zabuza kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Sudah selesai?" Zabuza mengangkat pedang itu dengan satu tangan dan mengacungkannya pada Sasuke. "Biarkan aku membunuhnya, dengan begitu kau juga akan mati...," Zabuza mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahku, "...menyusul Haku."

Sasuke mendecih seraya mencabut pisau dari punggungnya. Aku menggigit bibir menyaksikan pisau-pisau itu tertarik dari punggung Sasuke.

"Kau yang akan menyusul _partner_-mu." Sasuke mengambil pedang _kusanagi_ yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak bisa melawanku dengan pedang tiruan itu. Menyerahlah," Zabuza meremehkan.

Aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Tatapan tajamnya beradu dengan tatapan Zabuza. Sasuke melesat cepat ke arah Zabuza dengan pedang yang terarah pada lelaki itu. Walau kepala Zabuza berdarah, tapi pemuda masih bisa berdiri. Bahkan mengayunkan pedang.

Zabuza menahan pedang Sasuke. Dua lelaki itu saling adu kekuatan pedang. Tidak ada kata-kata. Hanya serangan dan tatapan tajam yang mereka layangkan pada musuh masing-masing. Tidak ada suara selain denting tangkisan pedang. Suara erangan baru terdengar saat Zabuza berhasil menggores bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaanku tidak diacuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke terluka. Pemuda itu terluka karena bertarung untukku. Otakku berpikir keras. Aku harus membantu Sasuke! Tapi bagaimana?!

Aku melirik beberapa pisau yang beberapa saat lalu menancap di punggung Sasuke tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat meraih pisau-pisau itu.

Setelah memantapkan hati, aku berdiri dengan pisau di genggamanku. Aku mengendap-endap menuju Zabuza. Pemuda itu tengah membelakangiku. Bagus. Dia tidak akan tahu jika aku hendak menusuknya.

Setelah berada tepat di belakangnya, aku mengambil ancang-ancang. Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat kehadiranku. Pisauku sudah siap menusuk Zabuza, namun kekehan pemuda yang memiliki pedang hitam itu membuatku menghentikan gerakan sekian detik.

"Sakura! Jangan—"

_Grepp!_

Terlambat. Sasuke terlambat memperingatiku. Hei, aku tidak menyalahkan Sasuke jika sekarang Zabuza tengah mencekikku. Ini kemauanku untuk membantu Sasuke. Tapi ternyata aku hanya merepotkannya.

"Bagus, matilah kau!" Cekikkan Zabuza semakin mengerat pada leherku.

Sebelah tangan Zabuza yang lain masih mengayunkan pedang ke arah Sasuke. Jadi... ini akhir hidupku? Mati dalam sebuah permainan konyol?

"Lepaskan dia, Bangsat!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

"U-ukh... le-pas... Bo-doh...," aku merintih. Rintihanku terdengar Zabuza, hingga lelaki itu semakin mencekikku. Bahkan sekarang tubuhku telah terangkat ke atas.

"HAHAHA! MATILAH! MATILAH!" Zabuza tertawa gila.

Aku berusaha mengangkat tanganku untuk menusuknya menggunakan pisau. Tapi, tenagaku tidak mendukungku. Apalagi sekarang dadaku terasa sesak kekurangan oksigen. Semakin aku melawan, semakin erat pula cengkraman Zabuza.

_Craash!_

Wajahku terciprat darah. Cengkraman Zabuza terlepas, membuatku jatuh ke lantai. Aku terbatuk-batuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke menusuk kepala Zabuza setelah berhasil menjatuhkan pedang hitam pemuda itu. Pedang Sasuke menembus kepala Zabuza.

"Ini pedang asli. Kau tahu siapa yang menghilangkan pedang _kusanagi?_ Aku yang menghilangkannya. Dan sekarang aku mengambilnya kembali," ucap Sasuke sambil menarik kembali pedangnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke kembali menusukkan pedangnya ke kepala Zabuza, lalu mendorong pedang itu ke bawah hingga tubuh Zabuza terbelah dua. Tubuh Zabuza terhempas ke lantai begitu saja saat Sasuke mencabut pedangnya.

Pemuda itu melangkahi mayat Zabuza, lalu menginjak gelang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Suara retakan tulang menggema hingga ke sudut kamar.

"Kau yang mati."

_Kraak!_

Permata milik Zabuza pecah. Kini tubuh Zabuza diselimuti cahaya putih yang sangat terang, hingga membuat tubuhnya tampak tembus pandang. Lalu setelah beberapa detik diselimuti cahaya putih, tubuh Zabuza berubah menjadi butiran cahaya yang menguap di udara.

"Cara kematiannya... berbeda dengan Haku," ujarku menatap butiran cahaya itu.

"Hn. Karena dia musuh kita yang sebenarnya. Sekarang, kita tinggal membunuh empat orang lagi," sahut Sasuke sembari menyelipkan pedang di pinggangnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Membunuh satu musuh saja sulit. Apalagi setiap musuh memiliki pasangan sendiri-sendiri. Berarti, aku dan Sasuke harus menghadapi delapan musuh lagi. _Cih. _Merepotkan.

Tidak lama kemudian aku tersentak saat menyadari beberapa tubuh Sasuke mengalirkan darah begitu deras.

"Astaga, Sasuke! Kau terluka!"

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Kudorong perlahan tubuh Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Lalu aku berlari meraih handuk kecil yang kemudian kucelupkan pada air hangat di kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak menemukan kotak P3K di sini. Biar kuseka lukamu," ucapku sambil menempelkan handuk itu pada luka Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata saat merasa nyeri dan perih. "Kalau bertarung, jangan membahayakan diri sendiri hingga terluka seperti ini," aku mengomel.

"Jika tidak, kau yang terluka."

"Jika aku terluka lalu aku mati itu artinya kau juga mati. Ah, iya. Itu alasanmu melindungiku." Nada bicaraku meninggi. Bahkan aku tidak sadar jika aku menekan luka Sasuke terlalu kencang.

Sasuke menahan tanganku. Matanya menyipit menahan rasa sakit dan perih. Wajahku panas seketika. Dengan cepat kutundukkan kepalaku. Kulitku terasa tersengat listrik saat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Bukan itu alasanku." Sasuke membuka suara setelah bepuluh-puluh detik terdiam. Aku semakin menundukkan wajahku. "Apa aku harus mengatakan alasanku?" Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Terserah!" Aku menyentak tangan Sasuke, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sangat tidak sehat untuk jantungku jika terus berdekatan dengannya.

Aku menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Jantungku masih berdebar kencang walaupun Sasuke sudah tidak memegang tanganku lagi.

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin. Rona kemerahan masih setia menghiasi pipiku. Aku berdecak kesal. Tanganku sering digenggam oleh pemuda. Bahkan aku juga sering ditatap oleh pemuda tampan. Pekerjaanku sebagai aktris membuatku terbiasa oleh semua itu. Tapi, kenapa jika Sasuke yang melakukannya aku tidak terbiasa?

Apakah aku... Ah, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah mencuci muka, aku memutuskan untuk mengobati luka Sasuke lagi. Rasanya jahat juga telah meneriakinya.

Sasuke masih duduk di tepi ranjang saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi. Tatapannya kosong menatap lantai.

"Sasuke, maaf aku sudah berteriak padamu. Harusnya aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Dan, ehm, maaf telah menyebutmu brengsek," aku berujar ragu.

Alih-alih menanggapi ucapanku, Sasuke bertanya hal lain. "Apa kau membenciku?"

Aku terdiam. Mudah saja aku menjawabnya. Antara ya dan tidak. Namun tatapan sendu Sasuke sukses membuat lidahku kelu. Tanpa sadar aku meremas ujung rokku dengan erat.

"A-aku..." Aku meneguk ludah gugup. Mataku berkeliaran menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Begitu juga denganmu. Aku tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada orang yang baru kukenal."

Sasuke berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Ia memegang pundakku lembut. Nah, wajahku kembali panas.

"Benarkah kau baru mengenalku?"

Aku menengadah. "T-tentu saja. Kita baru bertemu kemarin."

Tangan Sasuke yang berada di pundakku merosot turun. Ia kembali duduk dengan wajah yang berpaling. Aku ikut duduk di samping Sasuke. Tanganku meraih handuk kecil yang tadi kugunakan untuk menyeka lukanya.

Suasana di dalam kamarku menjadi hening. Sasuke tidak memandangku sama sekali saat aku mengobatinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, sama seperti diriku yang mengunci mulutku sendiri.

"Sudah selesai," tuturku pelan.

Aku hendak melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk menaruh handuk jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tanganku.

"Sakura, tidurlah bersamaku."

Dengan wajah memerah, aku melempar handuk ke wajah Sasuke.

* * *

"Bilang kalau kau hanya ingin menjagaku," aku berujar kesal.

Kini aku tengah berbaring di tempat tidur Sasuke, karena ia melarangku tidur di kamarku yang berantakan. Ia juga tidak mau jika aku tidur sendiri. Bisa-bisa aku diserang lagi seperti tadi. Jadilah aku tidur di kamarnya.

"Kau yang beranggapan mesum." Ucapan Sasuke segera kurespon dengan lemparan bantal.

"Kau yang salah memilih kalimat, _Baka,_" ucapku sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik bantal yang lain. Aku memunggungi Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil menatap punggungku datar. "Tidurlah," perintahnya.

Aku menggigit bibir. "Jika aku tidur, apa kau akan naik dan berbaring di sampingku?"

Hening sesaat sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Tidak. Lagipula punggungku sakit."

Aku meringis. "Maaf. Harusnya aku yang merasakan rasa sakit itu."

"Tak apa. Cepat tidur," sahut Sasuke cepat. Tatapan matanya serasa menusuk punggungku.

Tanganku meraih selimut tanpa menoleh pada Sasuke. Kukenakan selimut itu hingga sebatas leher. Walaupun aku disuruh untuk tidur, tapi mataku tidak sanggup menutup. Aku takut. Takut Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam padaku.

"Kau tidak ingin berbuat apa-apa padaku, 'kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku ingin," jawab Sasuke lancar. Tubuhku langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Aku sudah bersiap memuntahkan makian untuknya jika saja Sasuke tidak meneruskan ucapannya. "Tapi jika itu membuatmu sakit—fisik maupun psikis—aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping, tidak sanggup menatap Sasuke. Kata-katanya membuatku... entahlah. Ada rasa nyaman, dan terasa hangat.

"Baiklah, aku tidur dulu," ucapku seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Hn."

"Sasuke..." Aku memanggil namanya dengan suara yang teredam. Ia tidak menjawab panggilanku, entah ia dengar atau tidak. "_Oyasumi._"

Uh, wajahku memerah.

* * *

Kelopak mataku mengerjap pelan. Sesekali dahiku berkerut tatkala sinar matahari menyinari wajahku. Dengan enggan, aku membuka mata sepenuhnya. Retinaku masih menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamar. Aku menguap sekali, mengucek mata, lalu menoleh ke tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Kau tidak tidur sama sekali?" tanyaku setengah memekik saat melihat Sasuke masih duduk sama seperti sebelum aku tidur. Posisinya pun masih sama persis.

Pertanyaanku dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri. Dilihat dari sudut mana saja, terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Sasuke, menandakan pemuda itu kurang tidur. Apalagi raut wajahnya yang sayu. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menjagaku. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus marah, kasihan, prihatin, atau bagaimana.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memaksakan diri," lirihku. Tanganku mengacak kesal rambutku sendiri. Tatapanku jatuh ke arah luka di tubuh Sasuke. "Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

Dia menggeleng lagi, dan aku tidak percaya.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu. Setelah itu, akan kuobati lagi lukamu," tuturku sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi milik Sasuke. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mengekoriku. Aku berbalik sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Aku harus menjagamu. Bagaimana jika ada bahaya yang mengancam di kamar mandi secara tiba-tiba?"

Tanganku mengepal dengan dahi yang berkedut kesal. "Justru kau yang berbahaya! Dasar modus!"

Aku meneruskan langkah menuju kamar mandi, lalu membanting pintu dengan keras sebelum Sasuke berhasil masuk.

* * *

Seperti dugaanku, Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandi saat aku membuka pintu. Sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara, aku menarik lengannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobatimu," ucapku menjawab rasa keheranan Sasuke.

Aku mengeluarkan perban dan obat merah yang kutemukan di kamar mandi. Kotak P3K secara ajaib berada di dalam kamar mandi pagi ini, padahal aku tidak menemukannya kemarin malam. Dan siapa peduli? Mungkin saja aku terlalu panik hingga tidak teliti.

"Buka bajumu." Mata Sasuke melebar. "Cepatlah, aku hanya ingin mengobati luka di punggungmu," sahutku sebelum Sasuke salah tanggap.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu membuka bajunya. Wajahku memerah melihat tubuh atletisnya. Setengah gugup aku menyuruh Sasuke membalikkan badan untuk mengoleskan obat merah pada luka di punggungnya. Sesekali punggung Sasuke menegang saat obat merah itu meresap ke dalam lukanya. Setelah selesai, aku melilit punggungnya dengan perban. Termasuk luka yang ada di bahunya.

"Selesai. Semoga kau cepat sembuh," tuturku riang. Tak lupa memberikan senyum termanisku. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yah, walaupun tidak setimpal."

Entah ilusi atau bukan, tapi aku merasa pancaran mata Sasuke terlihat berseri-seri.

"Bagaimana jika satu ciuman sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

Senyum manisku hilang. Tanganku bergerak menekan kuat bahu Sasuke yang terluka hingga pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk itu, _Pervert!_"

* * *

Teriakan histeris yang membahana membuat telingaku sedikit berdenging. Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Mengamati wahana permainan yang disediakan oleh taman hiburan ini dalam diam.

"Kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk berdiri?"

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memintanya pergi ke sini karena dia membuatku kesal dengan permintaan ciuman itu. Aku dan Sasuke sempat berdebat karena ia tidak mau pergi ke sini. Namun aku berhasil memenangkan debat dengan alasan aku akan marah pada Sasuke jika ia tidak menurutiku.

"Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang," ucapku.

Kakiku melangkah ringan menuju _food court_ yang langsung diikuti Sasuke. Tanganku meraih dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membeli dua buah es krim. Es krim rasa _strawberry _untukku dan rasa _dark chocolate_ untuk Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tipe sepertimu tidak suka hal yang manis. Apa aku benar?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah es krim pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan menerima es krim yang kuberikan. "Aku ingin makan es krim dulu sebelum menikmati wahana di sini," tuturku yang tidak ditanggapi Sasuke. Ia sibuk memakan es krimnya.

Di tengah-tengah acara memakan es krim, seorang lelaki asing menyenggol tubuhku hingga es krim di tanganku jatuh. Aku mendelik kesal.

"Hei! Kau harus mengganti es krimku!"

Lelaki itu bergumam maaf dan mengajakku ke _stand _es krim untuk memilih rasa yang kuinginkan. Aku meninggalkan Sasuke sebentar. Sempat kutolehkan kepalaku pada Sasuke, tampak pemuda itu menatap lelaki di sampingku dengan tajam. Bahkan corong _waffle_ es krimnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Mungkin ia meremasnya hingga seperti itu.

Lelaki itu mencolek bahuku. Aku menoleh dan disodori es krim yang kumau. Aku tersenyum singkat dan menjilat es krim itu dengan senang. Alisku bertaut saat melihat seringai tipis dari lelaki itu sebelum meninggalkanku. Belum hilang rasa curigaku, Sasuke berteriak.

"SAKURA! ITU BUKAN ES KRIM! ITU BOM!"

"A-apa?!"

.

.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Rencananya sih mau _update_ kilat, tapi nggak ada waktu. Hiks.

Gimana? _Action_-nya kurang? _Gore-_nya kurang? Atau _romance_-nya kurang?

Tenang... Karena masih _chapter _awal, pertarungannya masih sedikit. _Chapter _depan aku banyakin deh :). Sakura malu-malu, nggak mau ngaku sama perasaannya, haha XD Oh iya, maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat.

Balasan review yang nggak log-in:

**Smiley: **Zabuza di kamar Saku mau ngebunuh dong pastinya, haha. Oke, ini udah update lagi. Semoga masih enak dibaca ya ;)

**ravenpink**: ini udah lanjut :)

**Zuka: **Ini udah update :)

**ribby-chan: **Ini udah lanjut. Iya, kaya BTOOOM tapi sebenernya aku belum pernah nonton itu loh ^^b Kebetulan mirip gitu...

**Yoon Ah Ra:** Ini masuk update kilat nggak ya? *digetok* Maaf nih nggak kilat, tapi masih cepet, 'kan? Hihi, XD Makasih ya, aku nggak nyangka kalau alurnya menarik... Makasih :D

**kaito:** Iya mirip, 'kan aku terinspirasi dari situ :3 Jadi, mungkin ada scene yang mirip-mirip gitu. Ini udah lanjut :)

_Special Thanks to:_

Semua yang sudah me-_review_ _chapter _kemarin. Maaf nggak aku sebutin satu-satu.

_Review_ kalian yang bikin aku semangat. ^^b


End file.
